


Guns & Roses

by Ireena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Poems, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireena/pseuds/Ireena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem I put together with art to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns & Roses

Guns and Roses in my bed,

Beasts and Drinkers in my head,

One's alive,

the other's dead,

Bullets and Ashes in their stead.


End file.
